Η νυχτα πoυ επιασα τον κολο της Ιωαννας(Τριανταφυλλιδου)
by ioanna triantafilidou fucker
Summary: Μια φανταστικη ερωτικη ιστορια


Η ακολουθη ιστορια ειναι φανταστικη και δεν εχει σκοπο να θυξει την Ιωαννα Τριανταφυλλιδου η οποιοδιποτε αλλο πρωσοπο.

Καλοκαιρι 2013 το καψε το σεναριο εκανε περιοδια και ειχε ερθει για μια παρασταση στην Πατρα.Το σοου αυτο μου αρεσε πολυ και ετσυ πηγα μαζι με ενα φιλο μου να το δουμαι.Ηταν μια πολυ ορεαπαρασταση stand up comedy ολοι ηταν καταπλυκτικοι.Ο αγαπιμενος μου απο την ομαδα ηταν ο Ζισης αλλαεκεινο το βραδυ δεν μπορουσα να παρω τα ματια μου απο την Ιοαννα,ηταν πανεμορφη ψυλη με υπεροχο προσοπο αλλα και το σομα της δεν πηγεναι πισο ειχε φανταστικα ποδια που αναδυκνιονταν απο το σορτς που φορουσε.Καπου στο ενα τεταρτο απο την αρχη της παραστασης ο Λαμπρος ο παρουσιστις ζητισε δυο εθελοντες και προς μεγαλη μου χαρα ημουν ενας απο τους δυο.Τους εθελοντες τους ηθελε για ενα σκετς οι ηθοποι ελεγαν καποιαλογια και εμεις επρεπε να τους κοινισουμαι αναλογα με το τι ελεγαν.Η τυχη ηταν με το μερος μου για αλλη μια φρα καθος ο Λαμπρος εβαλε εμενα να κινω την Ιοαννα.Αφου την εκανα να κοινιθει συμφονα με οτι ελεγε η Ιοαννα λεαι καποια στιγμη*βγαζω το οπλο μου απο την τσεπη*.Βαζω το χερι της στην κολοτσεπη του σορτς της και οπως παω να της το βγαλω της πιανω κατα λαθως λιγο τον κολο αυτη δεν αντιδρα και συνεχιζει το σκετς.Η παρασταση τελιονει και οι υθοπιοι μοιραζουν αυτογραφα,πυγα και εγω να παρω ενα ο φυλος μου με περιμενε στο παρκινκ.Οταν φτανω σην Ιοαννα αυτη με κοιταζει χαμογελαει και μου γραφει ενα αυτογραφο υστερα με κοιταζει ξανα χαμογελαει παλυ και μου το δινει.Πιγενω προς το παρκινκ κοιταζοντας τα αυτογραφα που ειχα παρει οταν φτανω στης Ιοαννας σκαλονω το αυτογραφο εγραφε *ελλα στην πισο πορτα*.Αφου ο φιλος μου εφυγε πιγα στην πισω πορτα οπως μου ειχε γραψει η Ιοαννα.Περιπου μιση ωρα μετα ηρθε και αυτη*Γεια εσυ δεν μου επισες τον κολο?*Ναι συγνομη δεν το υθελα*μιν ανισιχεις δεν με ειραξε*θα ηθελες α παμε για ενα ποτο?*δεν πινω ιδιετερα αλλα ενταξει*.Πιγαμε σε ενα μπαρ στο κεντρο η Ιοαννα δεν υπιε πολυ αλλα απο οτι φενεται δεν ειναι συνιθισμενη και το ποτο βαρεσε.Προσφερθικα να την παω στο ξενοδοχειο της και αυτη δεχτικε,εμενε στον αστερα ενα απο τα ποιο κλα ξενοδοχεια της Πατρας.Την πιγα μεχρι το δοματιο της αυτη με προσκαλεσε μεσα για ενα τελευτεο ποτο.Καθος πιναμε το ποτο αρχισε ναμιλαει *σου αρεσε ο κολος μου?**δεν το ηθελα**σου αρεσε*λεει και συκοσεται ερχεται μπροστα μου και μου γυρναει την πλατη της *πιαστον*λεει εμφανος μεθυσμενη,εγω δυστακτικα της αγκιζω τον κολο.Αυτη βαζει το χερι της πανο στο δικο μου και το πιεζει στον κολο της*σου αρεσει* .Τοτε γυρναει και καθεται πανο μου,μου δινει ενα παθιασμενο γλοσοφυλο,εχωσε ολη της τη γλωσσα μεσα στο στομα μου.αμεσως εγω της πιανω τα καλοσχιματισμενα βυζια.Η Ιοαννα δεν εχει μεγαλα βυζια αλλα η απολαυση να πιανεις τα μεσεου μεγεθους στιθια της ειναι μεγαλιτερη απο οτιδιποτε αλλο..Η Ιοανννα ενω καθεται πανο μου αρχιζει να βγαζει τα ρουχα της,πρωτα το μπλε μπλουζακι της που αποκαλυπτει το σφιγμενο απο το σουτιεν στιθος της υστερα βγαζει και το σουτιεν και τα πανεμορφα στιθοι της ελευθερονονται.Παιρνω τη μια ρογα στο στομα μου ενω καραταω την Ιοαννα αγκαλια,αυτη βγαζει ενα βογκιτο ευχαριστισης .Την ξαπλονω στο κρεβατι και αρχιζω να την φιλαω απο το στομα κατευενοντας ολη τη δια δρομη μεχρι την κοιλια της αυτη χει παραδοθει σην απολαυση.Της κατευαζω τοσορτς σε ολλο το μικος των μακριων της ποδιων.*γδυσου και εσυ* λεει με παθος εγω γρυγορα βγαζω τη μπλουζα και τοο παντελο νι μου εχουμε μινει και οι δυο σχεδον γυμνοι,τοτε η Ιοαννα μου κατευαζι το εσορουχο και αφινει την πουτσα μου ακαλυπτη.Την πιανει και αρχιζει να ανεβοκαρευαζει το χερι της σε ολο της το μικος στην αρχη αργα μετα ποι γριγορα,υστερα αρχιζει να χρισιμοποιει το στομα της.Με τη γλωσα της κανει μικρες κοινισεις πνο στο κεφαλ του πουτσου μου πργμα που με κανει να ανατριχιαζω ολοκλιρος απο ιδονη.Μετα αρχιζει ναχρισιμοποιει το χειλοι της πιποιλαει το κεφαλι και μετα απο λυγο αρχιζει να ανευοκατεθαζε το κεφαλι ης μεχρι τη μεση της πουτσας μου,το κανει αυτο για περιπου δυο λεπτα με εμενα να καθομαι ανιμπορος να αντιδρασω και να απολαμβανω.Υστερα εντελος ξαφνικα περνει ολο τον πουτσο μου μεσα στο στοματης κατευαζοντας μεγαλο τμημα του στο λαριγκι της η καυλα μαου και η απολαυση που μου εδινε ειναι απεριγραπτη.Υην λοιταω και με κοιταει και αυτη με την καυλα διακριτη στα κοκινα δακρισμενα ματια της.Ανευοκατευαζει το κεφαλι της πεντε εξι φορες με τον πουτσο μου καρφομενο στο λαριγκα της βγαζοτας ηχους που ηταν συνδιασμος βογκητων και πνιξιματος απο τον πουτσο μου.Τελικα βγαζει τον πουτσο μου απο το λαρυγκι της και αρχιζει να με πιπονει με μεγαλη ταχυτητα.Μη μποροντας να κρατιθω χυνω στο στομα της .Το σπερμα ηταν τοσο πολυ που η Ιοαννα φουσκοσε τα μαγουλα της για να το κρατισει ολλο στο στομα της,με κοιταζει με αυτο το βλεμα υπερτατης καυλας και καταπινει ολλα τα χυσια.*πρεπει να σου αρεσε και αυτο*μου λεει πιανοντας τον πουτσο μου.*τωρα πρεπει να κανεις και εσυ κατι που να αρεσει σε εμενα*λεει και βγαζει το κιλοτακι της.Αμεσος την πιανω ξαπλονο στο κρεβατι τη βαζω πανο μου και αρχιζω να γλυφω το λαχταρισο μουνακι της.Αυτη μεσα στους ηχους ηδονης που βγαζει πιανει τον πουτσο μου και αρχιζει να με πιπονει παλυ αυτη τη φορα δεν κατευαζε τον πουτσο μου στο λαρυγκα της απλα με πιπονε κουνοντας συνεχος τη γλωσσα της και βογκοντας μπουκομενη.Την ιδια ωρα εγω φουσκονα τη γλωσσα μου μεσα στο μουνι της κανοντας την να βογκαει περισοτερο.Μετα απο λυγο αφινει τον πουτσο μου και συκονει καθετα το κορμιτης ενω της περνω γλυφομουνι,αρχιζει να βογκαει δυνατα και λιγα δευτερομεπτα αργοτερα χυνει απο το μουνι της.Της λεω*πιστευω ατι σου αρεσε**γαμα μου τον κολο*μου λεει σχεδον παρακαλοντας και στινετα στα τεσερα εγω αμεσος πιγενω και πιανω την Ιοαννα απο τη μεση αυτη ανιγει τον κολο της με τα δυο της χερια και κλινει τα ματια της περιμενοντας.Η πουτσα μου ειχε γινει γρανιτις,σαλιονω το μεσεο μου δαχτυλο του αριστερου μου χεριου και το βαζω αργα στη σφυχτη κολοτρυπιδα της Ιωαννας αυτη κανει ενα απαλο αχχ.Αφου παιξω με το δαχτυλο μου στην κολοτρυπιδα της Ιοαννας πραγμα που της αρεσε πολυ ακουμπαω τον πουτσο μου στην κολοτριπιδα της αφου ριξω μια ματια στην Ιοαννα η οποια περιμενε με τα ματια κλειστα και κοφτη αναπνοη αρχιζω να της χωνω τον πουτσο μου συγα συγα στον κολο ενα δυνατο αχ ακουστικε και σχιματιστικε μια γκριματσα πονου στο προσοπο της Ιωαννας*πονας?*τη ροτισα *οχι συνεχισε* απανταει με τρεμομενη φωνη.Συνεχιζω να της τον χωνω σχεδον ολος μου ο πουτσος εχει μπει στο κολο της αρχιζω να τη γαμαω *πιο γρυγορα*φοναζει η Ιοαννα συνεχιζω λιγο πιο γρυγορα η Ιοαννα αρχιζει να βγαζει κραυγες και βογκητα*αααχ ΠΙΟ ΓΡΥΓΟΡΑ* αρχιζω να της γαμαω τον κολο με μεγαλυτερη ταχυτητα,ηταν φανερο οτι το απολαμβνε ειχε τουρλοσει τον κολο και στιριζοταν στο στιθος και το κεφαλι της κααθος με τα χερια καρατουσε ανοιχτα τα κολομερια.Μετα απο λιγο αφινει τα κολομερια να κλισουν και στηριζεται στα χερια της, φοναζει με καυλα ενω ανιγει κι αλλο τα ποδια της για να μπει ο πουτσος μου πιο βαθια.Της πιανω τα ποδια και γυρναω αναποδα μαζι με αυτη,της γαμαω τον κολο ενω ειναι πανω μου και φοναζει*σκισε με ανιξε μου το κολαρακι*.Καπου στο ενα δεκαλεπτο αγριου γαμισιου μετα την περνω αγκαλια με τον πουτσο μου στον κολο της και την κολαω στο τζαμι του μπαλκονιου .Την γαμαω ορθα ενω στιριζεται σε αυτο.Λιγο μετα βγαζει εναν ηχο τεραστιας ιδονης που πρεπει να ακουστικε στο μισο ξενοδοχιο και αρχιζει να μου λεει*χυσε με!Χυσε μου τον κολοοο!*την περνω απο το τζαμι και την αφινω στο πατομα αυτη ξαπλονει ανασκελα και εγω της γαμαω τον κολο με δυναμη αυτη εχοντας σχυχτα κλειστα τα ματια και κρατοντας το στιθος της βογκαει.Τελικα αρχιζω να χυνω μεσα στον κολο της το χυσι ειναι πολυ και ρεει μεσα σην οχι τοσο στενη πια κολοτριπιδα της. Βγαζω τον πουτσο μου απο τον κολο της και αφινω τα τελευτεα χυσια πανο στη γλωσσα της, που προβαλει ολη απο το στομα της,τα καταπιννει.Πυγενουμαι στο κρεβατι η Ιοαννα με αγκαλιαζει και μου λεει *ευχαριστω που μου επισες τον κολο*κοιμομαστε.Το πρωι ξυπναω μονος υπαρχει ενα χαρτι στο κομοδινο.Το χαρτι γραφει σε ευχαριστω πολλυ για εχθες το τηλεφονο μου ειναι στο κινητο σου μαζι με ενα ακομα δωρακι .Ωντος μου ειχε γαψει το τηλεφονο ττης στο κινητο,αλλα τι ηταν το αλλο δωρο?Πηγα στα βιντεο η Ιωαννα μου ειχεαφισει ενα τριανταλεπτο βιντεο που πεζει με το μουνακι της ενω διπλα της κοιμαμε εγω.Στο τελος του βιντεο χυνει απο το μουνι και λεει*θελω να μου ξαναπιασεις τονν κολο,συντομα*


End file.
